You Could Be Happy
by amy161
Summary: Ron reflects on losing Hermione to his best friend. Rated M for a little bit of language at the beginning.


_Hello there! This is just a little one shot that popped into my brain, and I've been into Harry Potter fics recently so I thought I'd give it ago. It is a song fic but as the story continued it got further away from the song so I'm not really sure if its relavent anymore but i thought as its where the fic started from I'd leave it in. Also thi is rated M for an itty bitty bit of language at the start and I'm still not really sure what all the ratings mean so I thought better safe than sorry! Okay I hope you like it! _

* * *

><p><em>You could be happy and I won't know,<br>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go, _

_And all the things that I wished I had not said,  
>Are played in loops till its madness in my head,<em>

Hermione unlocked her front door and stepped inside the house she shared with her boyfriend of two years, Ron. After the final battle at Hogwarts where they had kissed they had decided to act upon their feelings for each other and had been together ever since. Hermione wasn't home as much as she would like to be due to her job as the head of magical law enforcement at the ministry, but Ron had to travel for his job too as keeper for the Chudley Cannons. All in all neither were home as much as they would like but Hermione knew that after all they had been through getting together and during the war their relationship was safe nevertheless.

As she walked further into the house she heard sounds that definitely didn't belong there. Not while she wasn't at home anyway. She followed the sounds upstairs and towards the bedroom she shared with Ron. As she got closer the moans and groans grew louder, along with Hermione's suspicion and anger. As she reached the door, she threw it open and gasped in shock. As soon as she heard the noises she had suspected what was going on, but actually seeing it and knowing it was true was completely different.

"What the fuck is going on in here." Hermione asked lowly her voice laced with anger. Ron's head sprang up from where it had been resting before in Lavender's neck. As soon as they saw her Lavender grabbed the sheets and tried to cover herself, while Ron jumped up to try to placate Hermione, surprise written all over his face.

"Hermione, what are you doing home, you're not supposed to be back for hours!" Ron asked holding the bed sheet over himself, Lavender still led in the bed looking like a startled rabbit. Hermione laughed derisively and responded furiously.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald for coming home from work early to spend time with my boyfriend, if you'd prefer I'll just leave so you can have some more quality time with your bit on the side." Hermione was shouting by the end which only served to get Ron angry too.

"Well that's just the problem isn't it Hermione, you never are home! You're always off making new laws, or having meetings and you never spend any bloody time with me!" Ron shouted back, the tips of his ears going red, showing his fury.

"Well even when I am home your off at practice or out with the team and your little fan girls! But I trusted you Ronald! I trusted you with all those women around you twenty four seven, but yet here I find you here fucking one of them!" Hermione span and ran down the stairs and out of the house Ron's last shouts ringing in her ears.

"Well maybe if you were available more I wouldn't have had to get it somewhere else!"

* * *

><p><em>Is it too late to remind you how we were,<br>But not our last days of silence, screaming, hurt_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure,  
>I should have stopped you from walking out the door, <em>

Hermione apparated onto the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place and began to bang on the door, and shout for the occupant, the one person that Hermione knew could make her feel better.

"Harry! Harry please open the door!" Hermione continued to bang on the door until it swung open and revealed the man she was searching for. Harry had been living alone at Grimmauld Place since the end of the war, he had tried dating Ginny at first as well but they had broken up after just over a year together, and Hermione knew that he was now at home alone for most of the time. In the time alone though Harry had completely redone the house and Hermione was now stood on the doorstep of a house that was light and airy. As he opened the front door confusion flashed over Harry's face as he saw the tears staining Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" He questioned, opening his arms for her to fall into instantly. As she continued to cry Harry guided Hermione into the house and then the living room, sitting her down on the sofa, still in his arms.

"Hermione, sweetie, tell me what happened." Harry probed gently, desperate to know what was wrong with her. He had rarely seen her so upset, even during the war. Hermione finally swallowed down her sobs and managed to answer.

"Ron, bed, Lavender." At this Harry gripped Hermione tighter understanding, and anger flooding through him. It was like sixth year all over again. Only this time Ron really had betrayed Hermione, and he wouldn't have the excuse of not knowing of Hermione's feelings.

"Oh Hermione. It'll be okay sweetheart, we'll go get your stuff tomorrow and you know you can stay here for as long as you want." This however only made Hermione cry again, as her hands fisted in Harry's shirt.

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want to intrude, I'm sure I can get a room at the leaky cauldron or something." Harry shook his head and stroked Hermione's hair to calm her down.

"Hermione don't be silly, you know I get lonely in this big old house with only Kreacher for company. I would love to have you stay with me." Harry just hoped Ron wasn't at home when they went to get Hermione's things. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hexing Ron the minute he saw him again. He couldn't believe that Ron would ruin his relationship with Hermione for a common tart like Lavender. Harry was in shock, he didn't know why anyone would cheat on a girl as beautiful, intelligent, loyal, and all round perfect as Hermione. Harry had realised a year or so ago that he had feelings for Hermione but he had never acted on them out of respect for his best friend and their relationship. Harry vowed right there to help Hermione get over the end of her relationship, and maybe now that she was free from Ron he could finally make his move.

* * *

><p><em>You could be happy, I hope you are,<br>You made me happier than I'd been by far, _

_And somehow everything I own smells of you,  
>And for the moment it's all not true,<em>

Ron sat alone watching the couple dance together at their wedding reception, jealousy coursing through him. it had been a year since Hermione had found him in bed with Lavender and while she had moved on, he hadnt. as far as he was concerned it should have been him marrying her. Harry didn't deserve her. After Hermione had discovered Ron with Lavender he had tried to follow her, to get her back. But it was too late, she had fallen into the arms of his former best friend and no longer wanted him. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed as Ginny came and plopped down next to him. She was the only person as unhappy about the match as Ron was, everyone else thought they were the perfect couple, only they knew better.

"Makes you sick doesn't it." Ginny stated, glaring at the happy couple as they laughed when Harry twirled her under his arm. Ron shot a dark look at his sister before responding.

"Yep. They don't belong together. They belong with us." Ron continued to glower at the newlyweds while Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry Ron, they'll never last. They'll come running back before you know it." Ron smirked before nodding his head in agreement. Fred and George however, who had been behind them listening to the whole thing merely shook their heads and went to congratulate the happy couple, planning on testing some new products on their jealous siblings as soon as they had some suitably horrific new products.

_Do the things you always wanted to,  
>Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do, <em>

_More than anything I want to see you, girl,  
>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world. <em>


End file.
